


Camping in the Woods

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: This is old one that I grabbed from my Tumblr.Frankly it's not proof-read.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/388162
Kudos: 8





	Camping in the Woods

They heard the chirping of the birds, as they walked inside the woods. The yellow leaves were falling down. The path to the spot which Blaze had chosen for them, was almost gone. He knew the way though, even if he was blindfolded. He used to visit these woods many times before the bombs. It was his quiet place.

Blaze glanced at Danse with smile, who was wearing the power armor. He was glad the Paladin had left with him. Sanctuary Hills was a bit too noisy. Blaze wanted alone time for both of them.

“Not long to go.” Blaze told Danse. “Just little further away.” He smiled, as they walked along the worn path.

“What do we do here?” Danse asked, watching around the woods. It was getting quiet, expect the chirping. It looked like remote area, aside from everything else. Danse thought it was almost a secret place. He felt little nervous, but when he looked at his Knight who was at ease, and relaxed – Danse allowed himself to relax too.

“We are taking a pause from everything.” Blaze glanced at Danse over his shoulder. “We are going to camp at the small lake. I have the equipment.” He spoke in soft tone. He felt great fondness for the Paladin. His heart ached though, for he can’t say the words yet. It was not proper time. He had shown affection in other ways though.

“Camping…” Danse spoke in curiosity. “You do know your way around here.” He murmured as his mouth corners curled into a smile. He felt adoration for this Knight, who had brought the light of living in his life. In Danse’s opinion, they were trying to enjoy the missions together when it was possible. He only wished there was more time.

“I used visit here before the bombs. Oh, here we are!” Blaze replied, as they arrived the center of the woods. They stood at a small clearing, covered by thick tree branches, and a small lake. Blaze turned around. “Here we camp. It still looks nothing had changed here, expect the decaying trees, and foliage. Can you step down from that, and help me with the tent?” He flashed a bright smile at Danse.

Danse thought for a second, before coming out of his power armor. Why not to enjoy this moment? He asked himself, and stepped closer to Blaze.

“Where do you want to set it up?” He asked in gentle tone. 

“Over there.” Blaze pointed an empty place, near the water line. There were marks of tent pikes still around.

They began to set up the tent together. Blaze was excited for having Danse as a camping buddy. He glanced once a while at Danse, to see how he was. Blaze felt warm when he noticed Danse was enjoying camping with him. The tent was up when the evening casted its first shadows.

“We need some wood for the fire.” Blaze pointed out.

“How much we need?” Danse asked, wanting to go pick them.

“About six or seven. It should be enough.” Blaze nodded.

“I will get them.” Danse promised in deep tone.

“Do not stray too far!” Blaze called out, even Danse did not disappeared from his sights. He let out a short laugh, before started putting the fireplace stones in circles, and wondering what might happen later.

The fire was crackling up between, as they were eating charred mutt chops. The woods were quiet at night, and the sky was star painted. Everything was just like Blaze wanted.

“Here used to be red foxes, and other small animals.” Blaze told Danse in quiet tone. How he missed the fauna here.

“I think I saw a deathclaw when we entered in the woods.” Danse spoke casually, and took another bite of his chops.

Blaze’s blood froze faster than he could breath. He felt his body tensing up, and he stared at Danse. “Tell me, you are joking, Danse?” He hoped.

Danse was quiet for a moment as he chewed his food. He knew his Knight was still afraid of deathclaws. Finishing his chops, he looked at Blaze. “I am sure it went away.” He did not tried to sound certain. Danse gazed at Blaze, frowning slightly. “Are you cold?”

“I’m fine.” Blaze stated, being stubborn and, shaking a little. He wished he had night binoculars with him. Blaze could not help, but glancing around the woods. It was darker during the nights. He felt his body shivering, and his stomach felt twistingly unpleasant.

Sighing, Danse got on his feet, and moved next to his Knight. He flung his arm around Blaze’s shoulders, and pulled him closer.

“Come on. I was joking, Blaze.” Danse whispered, hugging his Knight. “Please, relax.”

He felt Blaze’s body slowly calming, and relaxing. It was good. Maybe he went too far with his joke, and almost ruined the night. “There you go.” Danse soothed, rubbing his Knight’s arm.

Blaze almost decided not to forgive this evil trick, when Danse pulled him closer. Taking a deep breath, he began to relax again. He loved to lean onto Danse’s chest, and his strong hands. He felt his body resting up. Blaze could not remembered, when he had begun to trust Danse like this.

“Do not ever do that again, Danse.” Blaze warned in quiet tone, but it had a sharp edge on it. He turned his head to gaze at Danse.

Danse looked fondly down at his Knight. He saw those green emeralds wanting, and depending on him. He wanted also, but he was not sure what Blaze wanted – other than comfort.

“I am sorry. It won’t happen again.” Danse whispered, and placed a kiss on his Knight’s lips. 

He felt Blaze tensing up, but it was different this time. He also felt how other took a hold of his uniform collar and pulled his head lower, as their kiss deepened. His hold on Blaze tightened. His Knight’s hand was on Danse’s cheek, rubbing his skin ever so gently. Danse could not care about the rules. He cared for his Knight who he held in his arms.

Needing air again, Blaze felt bewilderment in his chest. The Paladin had kissed first! His head was resting on the Paladin’s chest again. He waited for his breath calming down, while he listened Danse’s heart beating through the uniform. It was calming. He felt Danse’s hand on his back. Blaze’s other hand was entwined with Danse’s free hand. He did not planned this, but he was satisfied.


End file.
